It's Not A Swing
by Master Spock
Summary: The Doctor and Amy have a serious talk about some pressing matters while discovering an alternate use for the service swing the Doctor sits in when fixing the Tardis. It features just at the start of Vampires of Venice. Amy/Eleven, forbidden lust.


**Angst, forbidden lust.**** Written as a request for someone.**

"Doctor what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

"What?" The Doctor sat up and ripped off his work goggles trying to see what it was Amy wanted explaining.

"That. The thing you're sat on?"

"Oh this, it's nothing just a sling. I sit on it when I'm working on the Tardis."

"It looks like a swing."

"Well I can assure you it's no such thing." The Doctor replaced the goggles over his eyes and continued his silent work on the Tardis. She'd been sounding croaky since their adventures in Venice and the Doctor wanted her tuning up while they were quiet. He'd also been particularly snappy the past few days and Amy was beginning to wonder what the problem was, surely if it was hers and Rory's presence he'd have said something right? The impression she'd got from River Song was that he didn't let annoyances linger around him for long and that included companions.

"Doctor can I have a go?"

"At fixing the Tardis? No way it's far too complicated." He said casually dropping what looked like an egg whisk on the floor followed by an assortment of screws and metal nuts that seemed to be pouring from a hole in the Tardis wall.

"No, I want a go on the swing."

"Look Amy I told you it's not a swing it's a sling and it's not for swinging."

Amy pouted and stood beside the Doctor who was still leaning backwards in the sling working on his machine. He was engrossed in his work and didn't register what happened next until it was too late, and Amy had gotten her own way.

"So shall I push or should you?"

"Amy!" The Doctor ripped off his goggles again this time throwing them on the floor. "I haven't got time for this please get off me."

"I see what you mean Doctor it's not a swing, it's a sling… It doesn't swing at all." She purred. She'd managed to hook one her legs around the Doctor's hips and straddled the Time Lord easily.

"Amy… Amy do you know what Rory will think if he sees us like this?"

"Umm, no."

"He'll think we're… Amy just get off me right now."

Amy wasn't moving and sat firm on his lap her legs gripping tightly like pincers she knew secretly why he was working down here, on his own away from both her and Rory. He wanted her and she knew it, she wanted him and he knew it. There was just one problem, one large lingering problem in the shape of her fiancée and the Doctor wasn't going to come between them. He'd made that quite clear already.

"Okay Amy, if you get off me now I'll let you sit in the sling to your hearts content."

Amy just sat watching him with a mischievous look flashing across her face, she gently grabbed his lapels and pulled him up closer, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You know there is _something _this sling would be useful for."

"Oooooh no, no Amy no. No… Just no, get off."

"No."

The Doctor reached backwards and tried to fall out of the sling but the combination of the safety straps that cradled his back and Amy's powerful thighs kept him in place and he was reduced to making a bucking motion against his companion, something to him was the product of panic and his attempted escape, but to a pair of envious watching eyes it showed something quite different.

"That's it Doctor just like that."

Immediately he fell still and folded his arms looking rather disgruntled. "Like I said Doctor we're both running from something, someone. And right now my someone is sound asleep in bed. I don't think we'll be hearing from him any time soon."

Amy's lips were inches from the Doctors and he felt his breathing hitch in his chest, Amy smiled stroking his chest feeling the contours of his masculine body through his clothes. Purposefully she lent forwards pressing her chest against his, the Doctor tensed beneath her suddenly feeling a surge of desire, he breasts felt heavy against him and it was taking all of his discipline not to reach out and touch her, though he doubted very much she would protest. Amy suddenly reached down and began unbuckling his belt and trousers momentarily reaching inside his trousers before her hand was caught. He was aroused, very obviously aroused but he still wasn't submitting to her.

"Amy you know this can't happen." The Doctor lowered his eyes and seemed downcast, defeated. He gently took her hands and held them in his own, bringing them to his lips he placed a chaste kiss against her knuckles.

"Doctor, I don't think you understand how long I've wanted you for. I've been dreaming of being in your arms."

"Amelia Pond, in the next room there is a guy sleeping who thinks the world of you, he worships the very ground you walk on and you're pushing him away. Are you really willing to throw everything he has to offer away for me, a dream? I'm not joking when I say I could be in and out of your life quicker than a Tardis jump?"

Amy sighed and dismounted the Doctor carefully, wordlessly she watched him for a moment before heading towards the bedrooms they'd been given temporarily. Rory had retreated back to what should be their shared room hoping Amy might return with him, he didn't know whether to mention what he'd seen or not but thankfully that choice was made for him, made for him by his fiancée who didn't return to their room. Instead she passed it and decided to lie down in what was just a random room, settling down on a pile of old jackets and musty blankets which were quite obviously old but very warm. She inhaled their scent deeply as though trying to detect some trace of her Doctor.

The Doctor retrieved his goggles and continued work as though nothing had happened, nothing had happened according to him, he had nothing to be ashamed of apart from his feelings, but thankfully they had been hidden and not exposed as he'd feared.


End file.
